


猎

by Tyndall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 白切黑/娱乐圈向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyndall/pseuds/Tyndall
Summary: “最好的猎手往往以猎物的身份出现。”
Relationships: 肖宇梁/曾舜晞 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	猎

**Author's Note:**

> 写得好像和脑的不太一样，凑合看吧

曾舜晞迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，天还暗着。叫嚣了一晚上的雨终于消停，肖宇梁赤着，上半身就半靠在床头，嘴里的烟烧了大半，猩红的火扑朔又迷离，散的七零八落的烟灰时不时撩过流畅的肌肉线条，劲道的腰线，昏沉里深 沉的眼，曾舜晞一时竟难以自持 。  
曾舜晞看着肖宇梁吐出一道烟圈，试图撑着手臂坐起来，可方一使力就一阵酸软，两条腿更是动一下都费劲， “嘶”, 肖宇梁被他的动静弄回了神，转身抽了个枕头抵在他腰间，扶着人半坐起来。  
“醒了?有哪不舒服吗?”  
曾舜晞瞪了他一眼，现在知道问他舒不舒服了，刚刚操的时候跟他妈玩儿命似的。“舒服，舒服死了!肖先生 本!事!真!大!啊!”肖宇梁想笑，又怕他炸毛，一脸诚恳的道歉，手搭在他腰上不轻不重的按着，曾舜晞被那力道伺候得舒服了，往后一倒，像只餍足的小狗。  
“不睡了?”被烟草浸润过得声音透着不经意的性感，肖宇梁将人往怀里带了带。  
“明天休工，也没什么事，睡不着了。”曾舜晞偏头看了他一眼，舔了舔唇，突然有些馋，“给我尝尝。”说着就要凑_上去拿肖宇梁嘴里的烟。  
“啧。”肖宇梁一把握住他的手，头往后面躲了躲，“也不是你这么尝的。”  
“那怎么试?”曾舜晞有些懵。  
肖宇梁叼着烟烟吸了一口，干脆低下头，吻上去。他手指夹着烟，撑着床头，把曾舜晞圈在怀里。凛冽的味道就在两人的唇齿间漫开，皮革的浓烈混合着尼古丁的苦涩钻入他的唇缝口舌，曾舜晞不由自主的吸了口气，蓝柏的 清淡，橡木苔的微苦，Juicy Coutuer的味道混合着烟丝燃烧的火香像催情的迷药。  
肖宇梁的手锁住他的喉结处，曾舜晞敏感的发抖，窒息般得喘着气。肖宇梁吸他的舌尖，在他ロ中轻佻的舔舐，手中的烟烧到了尽头，烫进了皮肉，他却像察觉不到疼，只在他唇舌间征伐。  
又野又狂。  
津液声回荡在房间，西双版纳的凌晨太静，情爱的躁动就更加明显。  
这个吻绵长又热辣，曾舜晞的手指嵌进肖宇梁的背脊。他的喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽，情欲的尖刀在他们体内横冲直撞，急促又粗暴的快感让曾舜晞有蚀骨的爽。  
“味道怎么样?”肖宇梁抬手扔了烟，手一点一点在他唇瓣亲上碾磨。  
曾舜晞红着眼，全身还处在兴奋的痉挛中，“天上人间。”  
乱花迷人眼。肖宇梁觉得这一朵， 就能要了他的命。  
窗外破晓的光一点 点透进来。荒诞迷离的夜被匕首刺 开，肖宇梁迷恋地抚过身下一寸寸的皮肉，擦过尾椎，曾舜唏感受着掌心传来的酥麻，像另类的亲吻。  
他们的欲望高涨，却没有做爱，只流连于口舌之欲。  
认真勾引，认真失身。沾满欲念的双股，他们在夜晚，接二连三的钟情。  
曾舜晞伸手勾住肖宇梁的脖颈，贴着他的唇，说出的话张扬又滚烫:  
“肖宇梁，你是我23年来第- -个艳遇。”  
肖宇梁呼吸- -滞，他看着曾舜晞通红的脸，最是意气风发，他心甘情愿低头，义无反顾沦陷。鼻尖厮磨，吐出的热气相互交缠，,曾舜晞听见他说:  
“C'est mon honneur.”我的荣幸。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，有建议可以告诉我！一起玩！


End file.
